Harry Potter and Shadows of Light
by The-Dark-Pheonix
Summary: Harry escapes after an attack at Privet Drive and hides to train himself. He learns more about himself and finds a Mysterious Trunk labeled Potter that has a secret right in Knockturn Alley. Turns HP&GW with RW&HG.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny evening that Harry Potter stared out of his window wondering if he would ever get a letter saying he would be able to go to the Burrow. Glancing at his Owl, Hedwig, he noticed her restlessness from not being able to fly.

Uncle Vernon had not treated him bad due to Moody's threat but he was nowhere friendly and the owl was just too much for him. The summer had started out restless and with the Dursleys ignoring him like the plague, he wandered off in the morning to the near park and watched little children play and mothers watch him with suspicion out of the corner of their eye.

Harry sighed. He guessed he looked the part of a Juvenile due to his big baggy shirt and jeans and broken down look on his face with lost eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well due to nightmares and they always ended with Sirius blaming him for his death and then falling through the veil.

Harry came back that day to find Aunt Petunia watching the cooking channel while Uncle Vernon and Dudley were still out. She looked at him, and for a weird moment, he thought she had smirked with a crazed grin on her face but he looked to find it gone. He just shrugged it off and went up the stairs to his room.

_It's only 4 pm_, he thought to himself as he stared at his almost broken clock. His thoughts lead away from his nightmares to more serious thoughts. The cursed prophecy was on his mind again and he did not like of what he could make out. Without knowing, the prophecy repeated in his mind.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

The Prophecy had been on his mind for some time now and he now understood his task in life. _Kill or be Killed_, he thought grimly. Harry sighed and decided to end it. If he was going to face Voldemort, he couldn't just sit here everyday brooding while people out there were dying because him.

"Well I've got to prepare now and it's time I left this dump" he said disdainfully looking at his shabby room. He had decided to take his life in his own hands and leave the Orders eye to train for the upcoming battle.

By the next day, he had already thought about where to live but had no idea how to get there or how he would escape in the first place. Today with the Dursley's was quiet. Usually, she would scream to wake him up for breakfast but that hadn't happened today.

_It's too Quiet_, he thought to himself as he got up from his bed. He opened the door just in time to hear a curse hit something and shatter the windows. "Great…an attack…just what I needed." He whispered as he reached for his wand off the dresser. The door downstairs exploded and he felt people running in.

The first voice however made Harry want to kill. "Hawwy….Where are you….why don't you come and play" said a false sweet voice that made his blood boil. Bellatrix was already here after him only after a week.

_Not now though_, he thought to himself to calm himself down. He had to escape and getting angry wasn't going to help.

_Where to now_, he thought to himself looking for an exit way. Glancing at his broom and a crazy idea came emerged in his head. But first he had to take Bellatrix out and any other of the Deatheaters out.

He grabbed one of the broken chairs and stood behind the door. He saw it open a bit and he swung it as hard as he could. He heard the smash and saw a Deatheater fall unconscious.

He kicked the body making it roll over its side to reveal Bellatrix. By the sounds of the rummaging going on in the rooms around him, they were about 4 more searching the other rooms.

He grabbed her wand and broke it in half to make sure she stayed incapacitated in the Muggle world. He pulled her into the room and then pushed his dresser against the door so anybody else couldn't get in easily.

Grabbing his most prized possessions such as his wand and cloak and his invisibility cloak and tucked them into an old backpack of Dudley's.

He also included the marauders map and some clothes that might do him some good. "Hedwig", he said opening her cage.

"Fly with me." He opened the window and let her out. Putting the backpack on his shoulders, he mounted his Firebolt and jumped out of his window.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	2. The Escape

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 2**

As he looked down at Privet Street, he noticed that no Order members had shown up yet. _Pathetic_, he said to himself. He also noticed that the Dursleys van was out meaning they had left somewhere before the deatheaters came. B_ellatrix never acts alone does she_, he thought to himself looking at the black figures rushing into the house.

They would never know he had escaped. First, he needed money. Like last time, he would take a trip to Diagon Alley but this time no minister would catch him. As he flew towards London, thoughts flew into his mind. I_ wonder how Dumbledore will feel after this. I escaped right under his nose and they'll think I was captured or something_, he thought laughing to himself.

Taking an old cap out of the backpack, he pushed it onto his head to hide the scar and his eyes since they were the most recognizable. He flew into a back alley behind the bar and quickly went inside before muggles saw the broom. Walking fast towards the door that lead to Diagon Alley and made sure no body was following. He tapped the bricks in the order Hagrid had and entered the Alley.

He entered and looked around before heading straight towards Gringots. He needed to find a place to put his stuff specially his broom since it was attracting attention. He entered and headed toward one of the Goblins." I need to access my vault" he whispered." And please keep this quite." The Goblins nodded and extended his hands to point at a familiar goblin. "Follow him." Harry nodded back and followed the other Goblin to the cart.

He then recognized him. "Hey Griphook." he said pleasantly to find the goblin staring at him with shock. The goblin shook himself out of his daze and asked for his key. They came upon his student vault and he entered with his gold pouch and filled it fully. He then grabbed another money pouch and filled that too._ 2000 galleons should help for now_, he said to himself before he came out of the vault. "Mr. Potter" said Griphook. "I want to ask...how you know my name.

Harry looked at him with confusion. "Well you led me down here in my first year. I just remembered. Why?" The goblin just shook his head and then spoke. "Wizards rarely remember names of us goblins. It's such honor to find so young to respect us with our names." Harry just smiled and nodded. "Well Mr. Potter...I think you might want to see your family vault now." Harry stared at him." My family Vault?"

"Yes Mr. Potter...your family vault. I think you should know about it now." he said with a smile. Harry went out of his daze and sat back in the cart. "How do you know about it?" Griphook just grinned.

"You'll find out soon…we were asked if you wanted to know." With that they went farther down and it was getting harder and harder to see until they stopped completely. Griphook stood up and traced his finger over a weird symbol. He motioned for Harry to put his hands in a weird shape that looked oddly like a hand. He raised his hand and put it right into the metal print and felt a weird feeling like he was being pulled and pushed at the same time.

After a few second, the door opened revealing mounds of gold and some books and furniture. In the middle of the room was a letter. He came near and found two letters with his parent's signatures on the bottom. Curious, he reached out and picked up his dad's letter first and started to read:

_Son,_

_Hello Pronglet. If you don't know this is your father James, Prongs. I hope you're in your twenties and your mother and I are reading this with you. But if not you have just turned 16 and inherited the family vault. _

_Sirius standing right next to you telling you to be brave as you read this. But Merlin I hope your mother and I are with you. But if we are not, if you've grown up with out us Harry I hope we went down fighting. I hope you know your mother and I love you very much. _

_But the true point of this letter is to not speak so much of the past but of what you have received. It is a tradition in our family for the vault to be passed on to the first son of the Potter line when he is of age which is 17 but 16 is when your magical reserves grow so the Potter regard that the age a Potter should inherit the Vault._

_So here it is, all that the Potters own. But let me tell you something a very wise man, my father your grandfather said to me Harry. He told me that it isn't the wealth that makes a man but what a man does with his wealth that makes him a man. If Sirius is laughing at me I please beg you to hit him very hard for me. _

_Thanks. I don't know what else to say to you son. I hope that if I'm not there to raise you Sirius has done a good job. I hope he taught you how to fly, become an animagus even. I hope your mother doesn't see that, she'd have a fit. _

_I hope you have grown to be a better man then I ever was. And Harry your mother and I both know of the prophecy but Harry know it is our choices that lead our destiny. _

_Nothing is written in concrete but Harry I know you will defeat him. Call it father instinct but from the moment you where born I knew you where meant for great things beyond measures._

_I wish you luck son and I send you my love. And know no matter where I am I will always be watching you. _

_Love your insane father,_

_James_

Harry was shocked for a second but gave a smile and then reached for his mom's letters:

_My Dearest Harry, _

_Hello my little baby boy it is your mother. Now I wish I was writing this letter in better circumstances but I will not lie. We have just switched secret keepers to Peter and I do not care what your father says. There is a reason why his animagus form is a rat. _

_That is why I write this letter my son I know I will never get to see you take your first steps, or go to school, play your first game of Quidditch or be around for your first girlfriend. _

_I know this because I know Peter will betray us and I know your father and I will give our lives to protect you and if you are reading this none of it has been done in vain. But I don't know how the world is. Your father seems to think Sirius would take to you like fish in water but I know Sirius. _

_If or when Peter betrays us he will go after the rat. He'll probably get himself killed or worst thrown into Azkaban. Now I also know Remus would never be given custody because of his condition. So it leaves only one option being my sister and her family. I hope that Petunia has treated you right Harry other wise I will haunt her to the end of her days! _

_Has she loved you, shown you affection at all. This is what your father calls my down fault. Just as much as I can see the good in people Harry I don't know where I am, I don't know what the future holds for me or your father. But I know you son are meant to make history. _

_I love you Harry. _

_Your loving mother,_

_Lily_

The letter almost brought tears to his eyes but he held it back. It was small but was everything for him and had just made his day. He looked around and then found a money pouch with a note near it:

_Harry this will help you get gold out of here without coming here. Just say how much you want and just take it out. It should help you in life -Prongs  
_  
He grabbed it and took it with him. This would help stay away from both the order and the Deatheaters. Going outside, he nodded at Griphook and sat back down in the cart. "Thanks Griphook...and don't tell anybody about me being here...not even Dumbledore." Griphook nodded and gave a reply. "We keep everything confidential Mr. Potter. Don't worry." Harry gave him a smile and then left the bank and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version...  



	3. The Orders Reaction

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT?!?"

"How did It Happen?"

"But the Wards!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in the room Harry and Ron usually slept in and were hearing the discussion taking place downstairs in the kitchen and instantly knew something was wrong.

Harry's name had popped more than 10 times so they were guessing it had to do with him. "What do you think happened" asked Ron as he looked at Hermione for an answer.

"Something has happened….Something happened to Harry" she said in a worried tone. Ginny just looked at both of them and went back to her thoughts about what could have happened.

Her crush was still there even if she hid it, and this wasn't helping. "Let's go find out….Mum will probably say something." Ron nodded and opened the door for both of the girls and they tip toed downstairs to hear even more.

"You're telling me, that Deatheaters attacked his house and now he's gone. He could be anywhere….Captured or even Dead." The teen stopped in their tracks as they heard Professor Lupin say that. Tonks spoke after that.

"That's not all…..the room was a mess, the chair was broken and the dresser was against the door as if blocking the entrance. All his clothing and books were still there as well."

The teens stood in shock as they heard the discussion and feared the worse for their friend. Ginny could hear her mum crying through the door and wanted to comfort her but she too was in shock. "Let's go back to the room…I think this is enough" said Hermione breaking the silence.

As they left they were about to leave, they heard Dumbledore's voice. They all stopped in their tracks and couldn't help but listen on what he was about to say. "We must find Harry at all costs…this war is not going to stop and he must fulfill the prophecy for he is the only one who can. Severus….you must tell us if Voldemort says anything about Harry or about his disappearance."

They heard some murmuring and Remus voice spoke up after Dumbledore's. "Don't worry guys. This is James son were talking about here. He can get himself out of difficult situations. They heard a snort and the voice of the Potions Master spoke up.

"If that is so, the idiot will get himself killed only faster. Just like his father, arrogant little..." The rest was drowned out by the sudden scrape of a chair and sound of someone being hit. "Don't talk about him like that" they heard Remus say. There was more scrapes of chairs and could hear others trying to calm Snape and Remus down.

"Headmaster…I'm done with what I had to say…I'll let you know if he is found." And with that, there was a little pop of Disapparition. "I don't trust him Dumbledore…he shouldn't be allowed here." And with another pop, Remus was gone. They heard Dumbledore sigh.

"Severus has always been in my trust…I say you all should trust him as well." With that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny heard the scrape of chairs as the members stood up and opened the doors to leave.

They looked at each other and Ron motioned for the girls to follow him. They all went up the stairs and then stopped at their respective rooms. "Do you think he's ok?" asked Hermione with fear written in her eye. "I don't know Hermione…" With that he gave them a sad smile and then entered his room. He sat down and looked at the time. It was nearly 11 pm. He laid on his bed but sleep didn't overtake him. "Where are you Harry?"

Unknowing to anyone, Harry had bought a room for the weekend taking up the name James Evan and was staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night and so he could prepare to get the right materials from Diagon Alley.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	4. Shopping?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 4**

If it weren't for the sound of people, the screaming of children, and voice of chatter coming through his window, Harry wouldn't have woken up. For a minute, he was confused on where he was. _My room doesn't look this good_, he wondered as he looked around. Then it hit him.

He had escaped from the Dursleys only after a week of stay. _So much for staying the summer. _It had been too fast. It felt like only a day had passed since he had been picked up by his Relatives and thrown into his own personal jail.

He was also wondering how the Deatheaters had actually entered the house with the wards. _I wonder what happened. _And now he was here at the Leaky Cauldron with the name James Evan and was now staying here for a week until he could find himself a place to stay.

As he got up, he felt something in the cloak pocket. He put his hands in to find the Two-Way mirror that Sirius had once given him. _Not now_. He held back tears and tried not to think about it. He was raised to now show emotion but that rule was being challenged every time he thought about him.

He calmed himself down and thought about how Sirius would have wanted him to live freely and not mourn about him. He wanted him to finish Voldemort. "I'll do it Sirius. I Promise" he said defiantly.

He grabbed his hat and the money pouch with 2,000 galleons. "I probably won't need more than that" he said in wonder. How much money did he actually have with his student and family vault together. Harry decided to go find out today and decided to put Gringotts in his schedule for the day.

He went downstairs making sure his hat hid his Scar well. He wasn't in the mood for others to be staring at him and asking questions. He said a quick "Hi" to Tom and went through the back door to enter the alley once again. He first decided to get clothes and get rid of Dudleys hand me downs.

He entered to find a teenage girl around her 20's on the counter. He decided that he might as well ask her for some help finding clothes since he had never done it before. "Excuse me….would you help me? I need a full wardrobe" The girl looked at him with surprise and then giggled.

"Follow me" she said making him follow her to the corner near the men section. "You would look good in Green to match your eyes...and maybe a few red and gold shirts. Harry smiled thinking about Gryffindor colors and just nodded letting the girl to her job. In the end, he had shirts and Cloaks in almost all colors and she put all in a bag with an enlarging charm.

"That would be 500 Galleons" she said smiling at him. Harry looked at her shocked and then took out the exact amount. He never wondered it would be that much but now he was feeling good about it.

_1500 more galleons to spend…wow, I've never spent so much money before…_ He headed for Flourish and Blotts next and bought all books concerning Dueling, Physical Exercise, and books on Curses and Hexes that would help him later in a fight with Deatheaters. In the end he had spent 100 galleons there and then left with an extra bag.

He then headed towards the Apothecary to gather potion supplies and books on all types of potions, especially Healing Potions. _Knowing me…I'll need them sooner or later. _ As he was leaving, he tripped and fell, making his glasses fly and shatter at the impact.

He got up quickly and inspected them. _Broken…and I can't do magic…I need something that will stay._

He went back into the Apothecary and asked the manager to cast a Reparo charm on them. She was more than happy and just laughed off his apology on bothering her. He put them back on and left to find a shop for his eyes.

He found one near Gringotts and looked at the display outside. There he could see an Eye with a Wand over it waving around and went inside to find a Guy standing by the counter.

"Hi could you help me?" asked Harry as looked around the shop. "Sure thing Kiddo…what do you need?" Harry pointed towards his glasses. "I need something that will help my eyesight without the help of Glasses…These always break and I can't cast magic in the summer."

The guy thought about it for a few moments before answering. "Actually…we do…There something like contacts but they never get dirty and stay in and can even change color if you want it to but that costs a bit more."

Harry nodded eagerly and thought about much they would help. His eyes were one the main attractions and getting there colors changed would help a lot. "How much?" asked Harry eagerly.

"50 Galleons and 25 extra galleons for the color changing type." Said the Man "I'll buy them" said Harry. "Here you go" he said giving him a bag with a manual and a small package that had two circular shapes that had contacts in them but he knew they were not ordinary at all.

"Thanks for shopping Kid…I'm Steven if you ever need help." Harry nodded and then exited to get to Gringotts.

He headed towards the white building again and entered to find the same goblin he met when he had come yesterday. "Could I see Griphook?" The Goblin looked at him and nodded and pointed towards to a door. He went through to find Griphook behind a desk. "Hey…Could you take me to my family vault again?"

Griphook just nodded and the lead him towards the cart. They went down deeper into the tunnels just like the day before and then stopped in front of the Potter Vault. Harry put his hands where they needed to be and the door opened.

He went through and then noticed another note in the corner. He looked at it to find a picture of a house that was almost a mansion and was huge just from the picture with the name Godrics Hollow on the top.

He found a key near the note and guessed that was the key for entrance. He also noticed a map of where Godrics Hollow was. _Wow…this is helpful…I could go here after my weekly stay at the Leaky Cauldron. _He walked out, and nodded towards Griphook. He sat back down in the cart. I

t was enough for today. He was going to go back to Leaky Cauldron and relax. Tomorrow he would buy some more stuff to help him in his quest to defeat Voldemort.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	5. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke up that morning ready for his trip to get some other things that he had never gotten before and he had hardly ever seen them before in the Public eye so he was guessing that they were rare to find.

He left and put one of his new cloaks on and put the hood on so no body could see his scar. He had also put his contacts in and found them comfortable and he loved the eye color changing feature. He had read the manual and found out he could keep them in as long as he wanted and could even sleep with them on and they never needed cleaning or got dry.

It was just what he needed and he was happy at thought of no more glasses. He left the Leaky Cauldron and took the route to Knockturn Alley. The streets were deserted but still gave the sense of dread.

The streets started getting darker as he descended down the stairs and it was just morning. He walked around to find something of interest and found a shop that featured Trunks in the Window Display.

He entered and went towards an old woman that had a smile but you could tell she was just making it for her own purposes. "I would like a trunk with a lot of compartments in it" he said thinking about the one the fake Moody had.

She nodded and silently led him towards the back where the bigger trunks were. She pointed to 5 different trunks and then left him to decide which he wanted. He looked at them but the last one caught his eye and he stopped breathing.

It was made of Mahogany and had a Gold Trim around the edges and a name written in Red in the Middle. _Potter…_

John Potter. _I wonder who once that was_…He opened it to find 7 compartments and each was labeled. It had seven compartments, but looked very different from Moody's trunk.

The first two compartments looked the most normal he supposed, and were roughly four times the size they appeared to be. The third compartment was a large area, suitable for habitat if one desired and Harry was thinking about a lot of stuff he could do in there.

Polished wooden floors and paneled walls adorned the area, and were maintained by spells of my own design.

The wood looked impossible to scratch, and looked like it had fresh polish. The only furnishings were a study table and four chairs, and a trio of matching bookcases along three of the walls that needed to be filled up and he remembered the books in his Family Vault. The fourth compartment was the same size, and empty as well, but not as luxurious.

Plank wood floors and plastered walls but there were no furnishings and he decided the furniture in his vault could also come in handy. The fifth compartment was set up as a dueling chamber.

A rack of practice dummies were mounted along the far wall and looked like they could withstand some damage. They had a gauge which determined the spell's power and accuracy.

The sixth compartment had full living quarters, large enough for four. It contained a master bedroom with king size bed, full furnishings, walk in closet, and private bath. It was probably the most luxurious room he'd ever been in.

The sitting room is comfortable, not too large, and houses two matching couches and three armchairs. No fireplace of course, the room was still in a trunk, but small efficient space heaters were hidden within the stone walls. It also included a small kitchen that looked like it could supply all his needs.

He looked at the seventh compartment and it said Time Chamber on the label. It was a bare room that looked empty. Harry stared at the trunk in awe. What was his relative's trunk, as good as this one, doing in a old shop in Knockturn Alley. He decided to buy the trunk first and then check it out later.

He went back towards the lady and told her he would buy the trunk. She just nodded and raspy voice came out. "200 Galleons and no less Boy" Harry just nodded and decided to get the trunk as fast as he could.

He handed her the money and she dragged the trunk towards him. Harry could see how much it weighed and let out a request. "Could you featherweight charm on the trunk please…I can't carry that all day long."

She looked like she was going to say no, but the next moment she pointed her wand at the trunk and whispered. She also put a shrinking charm on it, since the trunk shrinked to a size of an apple.

"Tap your wand on the trunk and say Activate to let it grow back to its normal size." Harry just nodded and put the trunk in his cloak pocket. _That was fast…_He started to make his way back up when he noticed a tattoo parlor just across the street.

_A tattoo would be nice…but what would Mrs.Weasley say…she can hardly handle Bills hair yet…and Hermione is just going to yell…and Ron…well knowing him he's gonna want one too…_Harry sighed, there was just too many complications. But he couldn't help but wonder how it would look. _What the heck…I'll take it…_

He entered it and went towards the guy who was sitting reading _The Daily Prophet. _"Hey could I get a Tattoo?" asked Harry expecting a no as an answer but the guy just grinned "Hop on kid…and tell me…what you would like?"

Harry thought about it for a while with animals such as Dragons and Thestrals running through his mind but then an animal finally struck home. "A Phoenix….not a normal golden one…a black phoenix with shades of Gray" The guy just laughed. "Coming right up Kid…" and he began his work.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	6. The Helper

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 6**

10 minutes had passed and the guy finally finished the Tattoo. It wasn't extremely painful but it felt like somebody was pinching you and pulling your skin and it wasn't something he wanted to do again.

"Alright kid you're done" he said as went to put his equipment back. Harry got off the bench he had been laying on and decided to check out his tattoo. He went mirror that had three sides so he could perfectly see the tattoo.

It was positioned on his back and the wings spread and reached his shoulders. It was Gray but had emerald green eyes and the edge was silver. Harry couldn't help but admire the man's work.

It was just like he thought it would be and since the ink had been magical, he was guessing the tattoo was too. Harry stared at the phoenix for a few seconds and then nearly jumped as the phoenix starting flapping its wings.

It also gave a silent cry which immediately made him relax. The effect was almost as real as a real Phoenix singing and couldn't help but close his eyes.

He was starting to like this tattoo. Not only did it look cool, but it magically moved on his body and spread calm and peace_. I wonder what other magic ability this tattoo has_…

Harry put his shirt back on and paid the guy 30 galleons for his work. "Thanks" he said as opened the door and left the shop taking one last look at the shop, he made his way back to the entrance of the Alley.

_I guess its time for me to go back to my room._ He left Knockturn Alley and was surprised to see Sunlight at its brightest outside of the alley. He had forgotten that it was much darker in the alley and had gotten used to the darkness. He squinted his eyes trying to find his way back, and then noticing the path he had first taken, he headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

He gave a quick _Hi_ to Tom and then went to his room. His purchases had gotten by faster than he had expected so he decided to check out the Trunk.

He put his new trunk down onto the floor and opened it. _Might as well check it out now_…He had seen much of the first six chambers and decided to check out the seventh compartment.

He put his head into the compartment and felt a cold feeling envelop him and everything went black and then he appeared into a room that was huge and it was larger then he thought it would be.

He it was almost half the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. In the corner of the room was a note and he decided to check it out and find out who John Potter was. The letter was addressed to his father:

_Dear James,_

_You know quite well that Voldemort is going after all Dumbledore supporters and so I want to give you this trunk. You'll find out that first six compartments are useful but its nothing compared to this room. This is a Time Chamber where time slows down._

_1 hour here- 1 minute in the real world_

_1 day here- 1 hour in the real world_

_1 month here- 1 day in the real world_

_1 year here- 1 month in the real world_

_As you can see…you can train here and time would be much slower so you can train here for a year and only a month would have passed in the real world. Use this to defeat Voldemort. This trunk was built for Grindelwald by my father and this is where Dumbledore trained. Use it wisely and defeat Voldemort and pass it onto your son when he grows up. Goodbye my son_

_Love,_

_John Potter_

Harry looked around the chamber. _I can train here for 2 years and only 2 months would have passed. I can train now…Wicked…_Harry decided that once reaching Godrics Hollow he would stay in the trunk and train.

It would be a lot of work but he thought he could do it eventually. He thought about getting out and was sucked back out into the room.

He sat on his bed and started to think what to buy next. Fitness…I need to buy training equipment from the Muggle World but how would I transfer them. I wish I had a House Elf…

Harry jumped out his bed with an excited idea in his head but he wasn't sure it would work. He thought about as hard as he could about the House Elf and suddenly with a pop, there appeared Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir, all gracious and freer of elves, what can Dobby do for you?" Harry just laughed and shook his head. Something's stayed the same…

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	7. Tracking Charm Erased

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 7**

"What can Dobby do for you, Harry Potter Sir" cried Dobby bowing. Harry looked at the excited house elf and let out a request. "Do you wish to be my House Elf Dobby…I'll pay as much as you want and with days off…How about it?" Dobby just cried out and jumped on Harry. "We would be happy to be of Service, Harry Potter Sir."

Harry nodded. _Well that's out of the way_…"So what do I do to make it official?" asked Harry looking at the Elf. "Well…we bond sir…we could do it now if you want?" Harry gave him a thumb up to let him know that he was ready and Dobby nodded. He pointed his finger at Harry and suddenly a glow surrounded both of them.

"There you go Sir…we is able to officially answer your calls and enter your vaults and home." That gave Harry an Idea and he more than happy to use Dobby to his full extent. He just had one more request for the House Elf. "Dobby, do you know of a way to take of the charm that lets the ministry or anybody know that I did magic."

Like before, he thought Dobby would shake his head or his ears would droop. But like the last time, he was surprised to find the Dobby jumping with delight. "Ohh yes Harry Potter Sir!"

Harry couldn't believe it. There was a way to do magic and not be noticed. Inside he was dancing. This was great. "How do you know of this Dobby?" Dobby noticed how excited he was and answered with the same amount of it. "Harry Potter sir…we elves have a different branch of magic not very known to humans. Not many teenagers get the chance because a house elf can only take directions from the master and not their kin. But I have done this magic before on my old masters orders."

Harry thought about it for a second before it clicked. "You mean…Draco can do magic outside of School?" Dobby looked fearful for a second and looked like he was going to punish himself but he was taught self control at Hogwarts so he kept his urge of hitting himself. "Yes Sir…Draco and other students had me take away ministry tracking charms for the Evil Dark Lord" he said as he shuddered.

Harry thought about it and it made sense. Draco used dark spells during there encounters and he had always wondered how he had learned or even practiced them. "Thanks for the Information Dobby…and go back to Hogwarts and give Dumbledore your resignation letter but don't tell him I'm your master. Don't even say my name."

Dobby shook his furiously. "We will protect Harry Potter's secret till Death" he said as he wisped into thin smoke and went away_. Let's just hope it doesn't come that_…

_Well let me catch up on some sleep…_Tomorrow he would go to the muggle world and buy some Physical Fitness equipment so he could get fit. He had always been on the thin side and he was going to change that.

The next day he woke up early and left the Leaky Cauldron for Gringotts to change all his galleons that were left into pounds. He had about 500 galleons so they would be able to get him some good money for the muggle world. He entered as usual but instead of taking his usual left, he took a right for the muggle exchange.

He gave the Goblin, Bentnoze, his money and in exchange got 10,000 pounds in return. He thanked him, and then left for the muggle world. He walked around Muggle London and found a place near by selling weight equipments and treadmills. The man, Darius, who owned the store, helped him buy the stuff that would suit him best.

By the end he had wasted all 10,000 pounds. Darius had been surprised at the amount of money the kid had but business was business, and this kid was definitely helping. Harry told Darius to deliver the equipment a week later and gave him the address to Godrics Hollow. Surprisingly, he knew were that was since muggles also lived in that neighborhood.

Darius thanked Harry as he left the shop and Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He decided to get a Butterbeer since he was a bit thirsty but he froze as he heard three voices he didn't expect to hear after the month was over.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	8. The Confrontation and Escape

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 8**

"**-**but we should do something…Harry could be anywhere…the order thinks he's captured but I'm not sure…Harry wouldn't go down that easily" cried out Hermione. Harry sneaked a glance back and found Ron comforting her. "Hermione…don't worry…Dumbledore will find him." He then noticed Ginny speak up as Harry looked the other way and strained his ear so he could hear.

"Look guys…Harry's tough…we'll see him soon…you just gotta trust him. He's never failed to beat Voldemort before and I'm sure he'll come back to us" Harry was surprised by the answer and for some reason was happy.

_At least she trusts me…_The thought of that comforted him and a smile lit up his face. Harry readjusted his hood and then shook his head. They thought he was captured. I have to meet them soon so I can let them know I'm safe.

Then Harry noticed something. They were alone in Diagon Alley and he was sure Mrs.Weasley would let them go so easy. _Someone else must be here…_ Harry looked around but couldn't find anybody. He just shrugged and then got up to get away when he heard some one blast a stunning spell. He then heard one other familiar voice.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny…take the portkey back…get out of here" cried out Tonks as she threw off a Invisibility Cloak and ran towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. Ron grabbed a Butterbeer bottle that had been in his robe and was about to shout something when he was hit with a stunning spell and slumped unconscious to the floor. He then heard the familiar scream of Tonks. _What's goin on…_

A Deatheater had somehow escaped Tonks and come in. He or She was throwing spells everywhere and Harry ducked down behind a counter to keep from getting hit. Hermione and Ginny had dragged Ron behind their table and were now taking cover but not shooting due to the tracking charms that were in place. Harry ran out of his Hiding Spot and tackled the Deatheater before it could shoot a spell at him.

He grabbed his wand and cried "Stupefy!" and the Deatheater fell unconscious. He put his hood tighter around his face so it covered his scar and put both of his index fingers on his eyes and whispered, "Black", and so his eye color changed.

He looked around to find Tonks unconscious on the floor and it gave him a bit of time for what he was about to do. He looked around for anymore Deatheaters and found them outside ravaging the streets as people ran with terror.

He walked back to Ginny and the others to find both Hermione and Ron unconscious and Ginny trying to awake them. _Looks like Hermione got hit by a stunning spell too…_ "Are you alright?" he asked Ginny who looked at him and nodded. Harry nodded back and summoned a quill and parchment.

He wrote down something and then handed it to Ginny. She reluctantly took it and read it slowly. Her eyes became saucers and for a moment looked confused but realization hit her and she looked back at him to find him pointing his wand at her. "I'm sorry Ginny…I have to be alone …Stupefy!" he cried as she too slumped unconscious.

He ran back up to his room and started packing as fast as he could. "Dobby…I need you now!" Dobby appeared and bowed. "Yes Harry Potter Sir, All Gra…" said Dobby but he cut off. "Dobby…help me pack…and take me to Godrics Hollow…now!"

Dobby noticing his hurried manner, clicked his finger and everything packed by itself. Harry grabbed his broom and then grabbed the Elf's hand. "Take me…now!" Dobby nodded and they were both whisked away in smoke.

They both appeared in front of a majestic looking home. He then realized he was looking at his first true home. _This is where it all began…_He opened the gates and went to the front door and put the key he had found in the right place. The door creaked open and then he got the full view of his Home.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	9. Meeting and Wondering

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 9**

"Ginny…wake up…it's all over" someone whispered. Ginny eyes fluttered open and she tried to recognize the blurred figure in front of her. She cleared up her eyes to find Ron and Hermione looking at her in relief and Tonks smiling. She looked around and found dull walls and dust covering old goblets.

_The Grimmauld place…_She got up a bit shaky and noticed a squished up note in her left hand. She stared at it for a second and didn't recognize it until she remembered the events at the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry...Harry was at the Leaky Cauldron!" she screamed out. Everybody instantly looked at her and Hermione was the first one to let out a question. "What do you mean Ginny?"

Ginny looked at her with a fierce expression. "I mean that Harry was there when the Deatheater came barging in. He even gave me a note after he took the Deatheater out. Tonks took the note that Ginny offered her and started reading aloud:

"_Say Hi to everybody at Grimmauld Place…tell your mom I'm fine and the Deatheater don't have me…I'm not that easy to take…I'm safe so tell everybody and say Hi to Lupin and let Dumbledore know that I'll complete the Prophecy on my own terms."_

Tonks looked at Ginny and let out a whistle. "At least he's safe…but what does he mean he'll complete the Prophecy…it's destroyed…we'll have to ask Dumbledore…he'll be here in two days so I'll let you guys know what's up." With that, she quickly left to let the teens absorb the information that had just been given to them.

The next day, the information had been passed around and Mrs. Weasley was happy that he was safe but wanted him back home as soon as possible. Lupin however had been the happiest and was basically acting like Sirius at the earlier Christmas.

He had thought he had lost the last person he had cared about and now he knew he was safe. _That's all that matters…_The next day; Dumbledore entered and started the meeting right away. They had even let the teenagers come in and the protests of Mrs. Weasley went unheard.

"Mrs. Weasley here" he said pointing to Ginny, "-met Harry in the Leaky Cauldron unharmed and he even gave her a note" he said passing the note around for all the members to see.

"I am happy to know he's safe but I'm confused…you say the person you met had black eyes and he did magic…that makes things harder to know if that even was Harry." Ginny however protested.

"Sir…I know Harry more than others might think I do…that's his handwriting and how he acted was actually how Harry acted when under pressure or worried. I'm sure…it was him…what I'm confused about Professor…is when he said that he'll deal with the Prophecy on his own terms" she said a bit red in the face as Ron stared at her.

Dumbledore nodded and sat down with the others and spoke slowly. "That is not something for me to say…yes the Prophecy was broken but the information wasn't lost. You see I was the one who heard the prophecy in person so I knew of its contents.

I divulged the information with Harry on the night after Sirius died and now he too knows the Prophecy. He will let you know when he is ready…it is not something for me to say…but dealing it with in his own terms…I do not know what he had in mind.

If we see Harry again, I would advise against asking him about the Prophecy. Last time he wrecked my office" he said chuckling at the look at Hermione and Mrs.Weasley face.

The teens sat in shock and Tonks let them out of the room. "Look guys, be on the lookout if we ever go to Diagon Alley again. You never know, we might find him." With that she left them and entered the meeting room again. It was time to discuss information they had just learned, and Hermione was already babbling about the Prophecy and Harry doing magic without any regret.

_Wow…that was unexpected…_This was going to be a long week. Unknown to them, only 27 miles away from Hogsmeade stood a mansion in a Muggle neighborhood.

Protected by charms and wards to prevent any others to enter without the inhibitors knowledge. Harry stood in the time chamber looking at the new furnishing. This was going to be a long one year for him in the trunk.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	10. Godrics Hollow

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 10**

Harry had arrived earlier at Godrics Hollow…happy and relived to find it one piece. He thought it had been completely destroyed but the key in his vault had given him hope and he was shocked to find the house bigger than he had ever imagined and sometimes he would find odd images come up into his head.

He thought they might be from when he was younger. The house had been a bit dirty from the 15 years of abandonment but that had been quickly been fixed when Dobby showed his House-Elf abilities. He had walked around the house when it had been cleaned up and found rich furniture and pictures of valleys and oasis that were spread throughout the house.

_Aunt Petunia could never have this kinda house…_Just by looking at the furniture he could tell that his parents had spent some good money. There were many rooms filtered throughout the house and it was two stories high. The master bedroom looked like a bigger and richer version of the Hogwarts Dormitory beds.

He had relaxed since then and decided to go to his Trunk and use the Time Chamber. He had two months left till his ride to 9 ¾; so he decided to make the most of it and if his grandfather was right…he would get two years of training if he did all two months but he decided only to do one month which would be one year and spend the other month finding more information about his family and himself.

He had decided to start living in his trunk right away and had asked Dobby to transfer the furniture in his family vaults and also the books that were there. The books were old but contained much knowledge and it was time that he learned more than the Standard Book of Defense Against the Dark Arts Year 6 could ever offer.

He had also transferred the Dummy's into the chamber. The Physical Fitness equipment had also been delivered the day before and the men had been shocked to find such a young kid in charge of such a mansion. And now he was looking at the new furnishing and liked it a lot. He had decided to let Dobby make a kitchen in the Chamber and add a bathroom.

He had decided to wait a day and now was out of the Trunk and was in a study room where he was looking at a map that was attached to the wall. _Looks like some map used for battle…probably used for it too…_What had surprised him was that he was twenty-seven miles away from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

He had also found Portkeys that could be voice activated and were designated for places such as Godrics Hollow, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and London itself. This would definitely help Harry and decided to keep the Portkeys nearby every time he traveled after his time in the Chamber.

The next day he entered the Time Chamber early in the morning and started his work. He made a Training Schedule for himself that divided every exercise and all were an hour long:

_8:00 a.m- Breakfast_

_9:00 a.m- Jogging on the Treadmill_

_10:00 a.m- Weight Lifting_

_11:00 a.m- Stretching, Push ups, Pull ups, Crunches, and Sit ups_

_12:00 p.m- Meditation_

_1:00 p.m- Learn Occlumency_

_2:00 p.m- Dueling_

_3:00 p.m- Eat Lunch_

_4:00 p.m- Rest_

_5:00 p.m- Dueling again_

_6:00 p.m- Read Family Books on Strategy_

_7:00 p.m- Read Family Books_

_9:00 p.m- Dinner_

_10:00 p.m- Sleep_

He had given the list to Dobby and everyday would follow his training schedule no matter how much he wanted to quit.

The first time he got up and ran on the treadmill, he had only lasted twenty minutes before he fell gasping for air. _It's time I really train…_With that thought on his mind, he got back up and started up again.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	11. First Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 11**

It had been a long month at Grimmauld Place. The meetings kept up but the teenagers weren't allowed near the meeting room and were always instructed to clean something. So far from what they could clue out, Harry hadn't been found yet and they didn't know how he was or were he was.

With the help of the Extendable Ears, they also found out that Voldemort had no idea where he was either but that didn't help since no one believed Snape that much.

The twins weren't seen much since they had bought an empty store from their earnings at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, they had raked in more than enough to buy the shop and start selling. Mrs. Weasley of course objected at first but when she found out how good they were doing, she let them off the hook.

Bill and Charlie Weasley were in their respective areas recruiting more people for the resistance against Voldemort and they were so far doing well. In one more month to be exact, they would board the Hogwarts Express and finally be back to the welcoming castle.

Ginny let out a sigh. War was upon them and time seemed to go so slow. She turned her head and stared emptily at the Fireplace when she saw a blur of black hair and she let out a scream. "Harry…what are you doing here?" Harry just started at her and then gave a lopsided grin. "No Hermione and Ron?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

They both were up in Ron's room. "Harry…were are you…we've all been so worried…wait here…I'll go get mum" she said getting up but Harry cried out. "Ginny listen…I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts…I'm fine…" he said as Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley came running followed by Remus Lupin. "Ginny what happe-." The rest was drowned out in another scream as Mrs.Weasley saw Harry.

They ran towards him but he quickly withdrew his head and fire grew to its normal color. "Ginny…what did Harry say?" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Mum…he only said that he was fine and that he would meet us at Hogwarts…he seemed in a hurry" said Ginny looking at the others.

"I just noticed too…he wasn't wearing any glasses…and he looked different…what do you think happened?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "That's the last of our worries Ginny…at least we know he's safe but we'll have to report this to Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley followed his wife back to the meeting while Remus stared at the fireplace. _I thought I had him back…_

With that thought he left Ginny alone. She ran towards the stairs so she could tell Ron and Hermione on the new confrontation. In the mean time, in Godrics Hollow, Harry was making his way out of the Trunk. In one year, Harry had changed dramatically. Not only was his knowledge about curses and charms better, he was in a better physique than ever. He had broadened shoulders and acquired the six pack he had seen Muggle actors have.

He had a defined chest and he had more stamina. He was more agile and speedy and his height had increased. Before he had been only 5' 7" but now he was somehow 6' 2". Time slowing down had somehow speeded up the growing process. The training dummy's had also increased his spell power and could hit 10's on the gauge.

From the family books he had learned ways to make potions easier and faster. _Snape is in for a surprise…_He had also decided on what he would do for the last month of his summer. The Order always took the raids too easy and tried to track the Deatheaters more than stopping them.

So he had decided to take the matter into his own hands. He had it all figured out. He would take the Identity of the Dark Phoenix. His tattoo had given him the idea. He would fight them and then disable them. He would take one of the Portkeys back to Godrics Hollow and then keep them in a safe and secure place where they couldn't escape.

If he ever got hurt, he had potions and Dobby to heal him. He would always wear a black cloak with two daggers at each side. He would wear a wand holster near his forearm for easy access.

He would turn his eyes a stormy grey and even had created a spell so he could conjure up a grey smoke that would make a Grey Phoenix that would rise and flap its wings. It was hard but in the end he found the spell. Just the wave of a wand and the cry of '_No Angelus Lux Lucis_' would make the Phoenix rise.

Harry was happy to finally attack the Deatheaters and train for Voldemort himself. He would gain information from them and keep tabs of them so they wouldn't strike ever again.

If all went well…he would make the streets a bit safer and then go to Hogwarts happier with his results. But first…he had to find out where they would strike…

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	12. Captured

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter 12**

Harry didn't have to wait too long for him to find Deatheaters. He was wearing his cloak that he had found in Godrics Hollow and guessed they were his dad's. Surprisingly, they fit him pretty well and so he had decided to wear them for the trip to Diagon Alley. He had gotten a letter a day before from the Goblins on Sirius's will.

Though he was reluctant at first, he had changed his mind and left for Gringotts. He was read Sirius's will and found out that he had just inherited all of the Black family gold and Possessions. From the gob smacked look on Harry's face, the goblin answered.

"That's right Mr. Potter…you are now extremely wealthy and have about 3,647,505 Galleons with all the Sickles and Knuts added." Harry was a bit ashamed to know that he had gained from Sirius's death but realized that Sirius wrote the will and would have wanted it this way in the end.

With that thought in mind, he left the bank and had headed for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry took a seat in the corner to nobody would recognize him when there was a bang and smoke filled the alley.

Harry had hardly sat when he jumped out of his seat. He heard an Avada Kedavra shoot out and he knew he was dealing with some troublesome Deatheaters. _The killing spell as the first spell…How ruthless are they…_Harry quickly changed his eye color gray and then ran towards the chaotic scene.

He quickly jumped behind a near by table missing the _Reducto _that had been pointed at him. "Conicio Tergum" he cried as one of the Deatheater was thrown back and knocked unconscious. He had found the spell in the family books and found out that it stunned and threw back the opponent.

The other Deatheater looked his way and ran forward but Harry waited until the time was right and then ducked behind the table. The Deatheater kept on running not noticing the extended leg. In a moment, he fell head first into the cement road. Harry quickly _Stupefied_ him and then took the wand and broke it.

He looked around and noticed the others were gone and people were now gathering around the disruption. Harry quickly went to the other Deatheater and broke his wand also and then put the two of them together. With a wave of his wand, he cried. "_No Angelus Lux Lucis!" _

An enormous grey Phoenix erupted from his wand and the crowd all stared and pointed at the creature. In the distraction he took out one of the Portkeys and cried out "Activate" before the crowd could find out who had taken the Deatheaters out.

Harry appeared in Godrics Hollow and called out for Dobby and instructed them to take them to the special room he had constructed for Deatheaters and to be careful and take anything harmful from them.

He quickly got himself something to eat and then went towards the room where they were captured. The place was dark and dank and had small rooms inside for each Deatheater he captured.

They were behind unbreakable bars which Dobby had put up himself and he checked both of them if they any of them were an Animagus. "Ostendo Sum Vestri" It was a spell he had found that let you check if someone was an Animagus.

None of them were so he got up close to look at their faces. One was big and muscular and looked around the age of 25 or 26 and the other looked like he had just graduated from school. He was no more 19 and had brown hair. "Dobby…could you get me Veritarserum."

Dobby appeared with a pop and a small flask in his hands with a colorless liquid. Entering the Older Deatheaters cell, he propped him up and poured 3 drops of the liquid on his tongue. He quickly woke but from the lifeless look on his face, Harry could tell he was under the effects."What's your name?"

The man let out an answer and his voice was more of a bark and was raspy. "Thomas Howard." Harry tried to figure out if he ever had heard that name before but couldn't find a time so he asked him the next question. "Where do you work and when did you join Voldemort?"

Thomas struggled with the answer a bit but the potion made overpowered him. "I'm in the Centaur Liaison office at the Ministry and was inducted as a Deatheater 3 weeks ago." Harry nodded and then wondered if he knew where Voldemort was. "Where is Voldemort?" Thomas struggled a bit harder on this but wouldn't speak.

Harry asked again but again he wouldn't answer. _Voldemort probably put the Fidelus Charm on the place…_Harry stunned him and then closed the cell door. He then went to the younger Deatheater and then did the same procedure and soon the other had opened his eyes with a lifeless look on his face.

"Name?" The boy answered in a lifeless tone and his voice was soft and low. _Totally opposites…_ "My name is Craig Jones." Harry again tried to find out if he had ever heard that name before but couldn't so he resumed.

"Where do you work and when did you join Voldemort?" Craig continued and told him that he was currently unemployed and had graduated from Durmstrang. He was only 18 years old and had left the school the year before.

He had joined right after he had left school on his uncle's request but when Harry had asked if he knew where Voldemort was, the reply was the same. He stunned him the same way and then conjured up a wall between them and put a Silencing Charm around there.

He had then requested Dobby to make sure they can't escape and to feed them twice a day but nothing to fancy but enough for living. He also had Dobby install toilets and a sink so they could go when they wanted.

He didn't want his floor to be dirty so he had included it. He had thought about just a bucket but decided that was too medieval so he decided against it. _Well that's two down…a few hundred to go…_he thought grimly as he left the dark room.

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


	13. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is all just because of my imagination

**Chapter****13**

The rest of the week had been spent researching information on Deatheaters and exploring the house. The day after the attack of Deatheaters, there was a caption in The Daily Prophet about the Grey Phoenix and how one man had took out the Deatheaters. Harry chuckled as he read it:

_The Defeat of Deatheaters by Mysterious Phoenix!_

_By Derrick Johnson_

_  
In a surprising attack yesterday, an estimated five Death Eaters apparated to Diagon Alley to cause Havoc when it is reported, a young man, around the age of 20 wearing what looked to be a black cloak with a grey Phoenix on the back. It's reported that when Diagon Alley was attacked he took out two of them and sent out a grey Phoenix out of his wand almost similar to the way the Deatheaters do with the ugly skull. He then disappeared soon after that. Who can this be? Well let's hope that whoever he is, he's on our side. The Deatheaters on the other hand weren't there to target to target any single person or place. Instead they just let loose with a deadly combination of spells and dark magic that stained the peaceful streets of our capital city. Storefronts were destroyed, holes were blown right of paved streets, and a number of innocent people, including children, were tortured until the Grey Phoenix mysteriously appeared. Minister Fudge was unavailable for comment, but his staff…  
_

_Fudge is not gonna be happy about this…_He then decided to check the room where he had found the portkeys and then found a map that would react of there was any attacks happening. He had found the name Voldemort in some notes so he was guessing it was used in the first war.

He had also found a potions lab in the basement where he found some rare ingredients that Snape would have killed for. There were also many potions that were already made so he would use those if he ever needed.

He had used the map and caught a few more Deatheaters that were also new recruits but they had some useful knowledge. For one, the Dursleys had sold him out. Aunt Petunia had met recently with Bellatrix acting as a kind Ministry employee that wanted Harry.

They had paid her 5,000 pounds and Aunt Petunia had readily agreed. From there, he guessed, they left at the time they would attack and the wards had been erased because Aunt Petunia didn't want him any more. Dumbledore had again let him down.

He had also found out that Voldemort had previously used the Malfoy Manor and that there was also a hidden Manor that was underground near where Voldemort had once killed. So far, only Diagon Alley and some Muggle Neighborhood had been attacked and he was going to make sure they didn't attack Muggle London.

He had also recently sneaked into Grimmauld Place through the Floo and heard Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley on taking the kids to Diagon Alley for Hogwarts Supplies. Harry decided that he should at least meet the Weasleys since he had been causing nothing but worry for them.

The morning of the trip, Harry fitted into some Black robes that hid his face but let his eye color stay the same. He apparated to Diagon Alley and waited in front of The Leaky Cauldron. As Harry waited, the Weasley family came from the other side out of Gringotts and on their way to Madam Malkin's and the siblings arguing could be heard. Sunshine poured from the crystal clear blue skies, embracing Diagon Alley in the warm embrace of summer as many witches and wizards bustled to and fro.

Weaving about the crowds was a tight knot of redheads, two of whom were maintaining a constant exchange that seemed to have no real point beyond annoying the living daylights out of their younger brother. Ginny Weasley stifled a grin and a giggle as she watched Fred and Georges work on Ron's nerves.

The next eldest Weasley was already red in the face with frustration and soon she was willing to bet he would have steam escaping his ears - and not thanks to any Pepper up Potion. _They never learn…_ Scanning the alley as she and her family strolled along, Ginny flicked her eyes from one passing face to another, hoping that maybe she would see Harry. Too many possibilities presented themselves to her. She knew he was safe but she couldn't help but think that maybe the Death Eaters or, worse, You-Know-Who himself had somehow found him and-- She forced herself to stop thinking along those lines.

Nothing had happened to Harry. She would see him at Hogwarts and that would be it. "No, I am definitely not going to try that, thank you!" exclaimed Ron, shoving George away from him and leaning away from the proffered sweet in the older boy's hand. "Aw, come on, Ronniekins!" protested Fred, on Ron's other side, "It won't hurt you. Much." They had just arrived outside Gringotts, the goblin run wizard bank, where upon their mother, Molly, told them they would go to Madam Malkin's next.

She walked silently as Ron and the Twins were still arguing. After a few minutes she noticed several witches standing not too far away, all of them gawking with open mouths and wide eyes at something that was holding their attention as firmly as Veela tended to hold a wizard's. Curiosity overtaking her, she went a bit ahead and saw what they were all looking at. _Wow…_ she thought as she caught sight of source of their distraction, _What a hottie…_

It was a young wizard, probably just out of school she guessed, standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He was tall, about the same height as Ron, maybe an inch or so taller, with the broad shoulders of an athlete. His robes, apparently made of black material, were draped casually over his one arm.

His black hair lay in an unruly tussle with several errant locks falling over his forehead in an equally unkempt fringe. He was too far for Ginny to get a good look at his face, but his tanned features were sharp, almost chiseled, and matched his trim figure.

He turned, his eyes sliding over the alley with clear intent. Suddenly his gaze fell upon Ginny and a broad smile formed. He walked slowly towards her, and she stopped in her tracks and Ron hit her from behind.

"Watch it Ginny…" but he stopped as well as he noticed the stranger walking towards them with a smile. He was immediately on guard and the twins stopped talking noticing him tense.

Harry watched it with amusement as he noticed Ron tense up and decided to take off his hood. "Hey guys…sorry for keeping away." All he noticed after that was a red blur and the sudden impact of a hug/tackle

* * *

Edited and made it a bit better...hope you guys like this newer version... 


End file.
